


Wait For Me [ Heesoo x Dojun ]

by Starrvibess



Category: loveisanillusion
Genre: M/M, loveisanillusion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrvibess/pseuds/Starrvibess
Summary: There was no time to think. There was no time to scream. There wasn’t even time to swerve away. All that could be heard from the two vehicles was screeching of metal on metal, resulting in a huge crash. Everything went blank for Dojun.
Relationships: Kim Hyesung/Park Dojin, Park Dojun/Yoon Heesoo, Yoon Heesoo/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Wait For Me [ Heesoo x Dojun ]

Dojun was sitting on the couch while scrolling through his phone when his lover, Yoon Heesoo, walked out from the bathroom. “Leaving already?” The older man teasingly asked as he stood up and walked over to him. 

He  
“Oh yeah, I totally forgot when you were gonna leave.” He sarcastically replied as he placed his hands on Heesoo’s small hips. “But seriously, I’m gonna miss you for the one night that you’re gone.” 

The younger male rolled his eyes. “It’s only one night Dojun. You’re acting like i’m leaving you forever.” 

Ever since the two became a couple, they have been inseparable. The two years that the two have been together was amazing for the both of them. Especially for Dojun since his last relationship was a total train wreck, he was really thankful for Heesoo.

“Yes I know it’s only for one night. I’m just not used to you not being here.” He laughed as he placed a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Since you have to leave soon, why don’t we go to our favourite restaurant? Does that sound nice?” He asked as his thumbs rubbed the sides of his hips.

Heesoo’s expression lit up as he nodded quickly. “Yeah! That sounds really nice actually!” He said as he had the biggest smile on his face. That smile of his really lit up Dojun’s world, he never understood why.

The dark haired male nodded as he watched Heesoo fill up with joy. He knew he enjoyed little moments like this. “Alright, go get your shoes on and we’ll go.” He spoke in a soft tone.

The younger male quickly got his shoes on like a little child excited to go somewhere. This made Dojun laugh while he grabbed the car keys and also slid on his shoes. They left their apartment that they shared together and walked down the stairs to Dojun’s car. 

Once Dojun started the car and began driving to the restaurant, Heesoo spoke up. “Aren’t you taking the next two weeks off?” He randomly asked as he looked out the window, watching people walk down the street.

He nodded. “Yes darling, I promised that I would for us since we haven’t had time to ourselves in awhile. Since your tour is ending tomorrow, this should be perfect for us.” He replied as he rested his free hand on the smaller male’s thigh.

A small smile grew onto Heesoo’s lips as he gave a small nod. “Okay, that’s good. Just please don’t over work yourself.” He mumbled in a soft tone while he looked down at his hands.  
Dojun glanced over at him for a moment and sighed. “I won’t. I just need to get things done for the week. I’m almost done with everything so when you guys go live tomorrow, i’ll be watching at work while I finish up some stuff.” He reassured while his thumb stroked his thigh gently.

The younger male nodded. “Okay. You know you don’t have to watch it if you’re busy. You are the CEO of the company, so you must have a lot to finish.” He sighed.

Dojun let out a small chuckle before pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car. He grabbed his hand and gently kissed it before speaking. “Why would I wanna miss the band’s show? I get to see you and that’s more than enough for me.” 

Heesoo finally met eyes with him as he nodded. “Really?” He asked while a soft tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

The older male nodded. “Yes, really. Now cmon, let’s get some food into that stomach of yours before you have to go. That bus ride is gonna be pretty long.” He smiled.

Heesoo nodded and got out of the car, walking inside together with his boyfriend. They were met by a host who had brought them to their table and left them menus for them to look at. That was no use though since the two always shared a bowl of Bibimbap. Heesoo always described this dish as his favourite korean rice bowl.

“Having the usual today darling?” Dojun tauntingly asked as he pretended to look at the menu with his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.

Heesoo just rolled his eyes while letting out a soft laugh. “Mm yeah I suppose. I wouldn’t want to ruin the tradition.” He teased while he took a sip of his water that the host brought out to them when they got seated.

Dojun shook his head. “Why don’t you wanna try something new? For the past two years we’ve eaten here together, you always want the same stuff.” He chuckled.

Heesoo pouted. “I like enjoying it with you! That’s the only reason why I get it idiot.” He laughed while he stuck out his tongue in a teasing manor.

They both laughed about it before the waiter came over and took their order. Once the waiter left, Dojun pulled out his phone for a moment and saw an article on breaking news. He pushed up his glasses slightly as he read the article, being a bit taken back about what he was reading.

Heesoo noticed this and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” He asked, slightly leaning over the table to see his lover’s phone.

The older male sighed. “No, there was another accident on highway four.” he replied in a lower tone. Highway four was the only way he could get to the city where his building was located. It never crossed his mind once that he would even get into an accident since his family’s chauffeur’s always drove him. He trusted them since he had been riding with them for a long time. 

Heesoo’s expression saddened as Dojun turned his phone to show him the article. “There have been a lot of accidents on that highway recently.” He mumbled while he stared down at his hands in his lap.

Dojun nodded. “There sure have been a lot of accidents on that highway. But that is only for irresponsible drivers who don’t know what the hell they’re doing. But you don’t need to worry, okay?” He said as he noticed the sadness in his lover’s expression. 

The younger male looked at his boyfriend and sighed. “But Dojun, you could be a victim since you take that highway to work almost everyday. What if someone hits you?”

“No one is gonna hit me. You trust my family’s drivers, correct?” He asked. Heesoo just gave a small nod while he fiddled with his fingers. “Then there is nothing to worry about. I promise everything is gonna be fine. Tomorrow I’ll be back home before you even get into town, so don’t stress about it.” 

A small smile grew on Heesoo’s lips as he nodded once again. “Okay, i’ll try not to worry about it too much.” He replied as he rested his head on his hand.

Dojun couldn’t help but smile at how cute his lover was being. He never really understood love until he got together with Heesoo. He really loved this man so much that he genuinely wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He had an engagement ring in the drawer in his desk at work, so he needed to get it. He had been planning this for a long time, he knew exactly how he was gonna propose to him. When he gets back home from work, he’ll make a nice dinner for him and Heesoo. Then he will pop the question after they eat, he knew it was pretty cheesy but Heesoo liked little moments like that. So that was his plan.

The food finally arrived after about thirty minutes of waiting, they were both pretty hungry. “Now let’s dig into this before you have to leave.” He smiled before the both of them began to eat the rice bowl together.

…

Heesoo and Dojun were standing in front of the tour bus while everyone else was getting in and loading their stuff. Heesoo tightly wrapped his arms around his partner, not wanting to let go at that moment but knew he had to soon.

“Make sure to call me when you get to the hotel.” Dojun said as he lifted his lover’s chin and connected their lips into a sweet loving kiss.

Dojun’s brother, Dojin, rolled down the window and sighed. “I know you two wanna say goodbye but we gotta go.” He called out the window while he watched the two have their small moment.

Heesoo pulled away from the kiss and sighed. “Alright Master, i’ll be there in a minute” he said before turning his attention back to Dojun. “I’ll call you when i’m at the hotel. Don’t have too much fun without me.” He winked before letting go and bent down, grabbing his guitar case. He stood on his toes and kissed Dojun’s cheek gently. “I love you” He said before running onto the bus just as it was about to close its doors.

Dojun chuckled and waved. “Alright, I love you too.” He said as he saw the bus doors shut behind him. “Make sure he doesn’t stress out Dojin.” He said as he looked up at Dojin through the window.

His brother nodded, already knowing why Heesoo would worry so much. “Alright, i’ll see you later Hyung. I hope you enjoy the show tonight.” He waved before the bus took off.

Dojun waved before sliding his hands into his pockets, making his way back to his car. He knew that his music really meant a lot to him and Dojin, but he sure did miss Heesoo when he’d be away on long trips. Thankfully this was only one night, but this was also another reason why he wanted to propose to him. 

…

Heesoo was tapping his foot on the bus floor while listening to the music coming from his headphones. He stared out the window, looking at all the trees and grasslands that they were passing. He found this boring but didn’t really know what else to do. 

All of a sudden, he heard his master gasp. This caused him to rip out his headphones and look over at him. “What’s wrong master? Did something happen?” He asked as he quickly checked his phone if there was any messages from Dojun. For some reason, he had a real bad feeling. He wanted it to go away so he could focus on his music but it kept poking at him like a sharp needle. 

Dojin realized he shouldn’t have gasped the way he did but decided to show him his phone anyway. “There was another crash on highway four. There was a mother and her child in the car, they didn’t make it.” He sighed as he set his phone down.

Heesoo frowned as he sat back in his seat. He had always wanted a child with Dojun, but it was almost impossible to have a baby since he’s a beta. That was one of his insecurities since he has a soft spot for kids, he always had wanted one of his own. Dojun would always tell him to keep his hopes up in case they ever were to get pregnant, but Heesoo had already lost hope.

“What is it with that highway that is making everyone crash? Is it idiot vill down there?” He mumbled out of frustration before he put back in his headphones. He didn’t want to even think about anything at that moment, so he just closed his eyes and listened to his music. He eventually fell asleep on the long bus ride, you could tell he was just exhausted. 

..  
Hours later, they finally arrived at the town that they were scheduled to preform at. Heesoo was still asleep while hugging onto what looked like a sweatshirt. Dojin noticed that he was passed out and reached over, tapping his shoulder. “Heesoo, we’re here at the hotel.”

Heesoo woke up almost immediately when he was being tapped. “H-huh?... Oh uh, okay.” His voiced sounded tired and groggy. You could tell he didn’t get much time to rest, especially because he was Dojin’s manager and bassist. 

Dojin noticed this and shook his head slightly. “Make sure to rest up tonight. We have a long day tomorrow, just be ready please.” He said as he was getting his stuff from his seat.

The younger male was already up and grabbing his stuff once his master began speaking. “I rest enough master, you’re the one who needs rest.” He chuckled before grabbing his things and walking off the bus.

Dojin shook his head and was followed by a heavy sigh while he followed him off the bus. “I’m being serious Heesoo, you look tired all the time.” He mentioned. 

As brothers do, they are in on a bunch of things. Just like how Dojin was in on his brother proposing to Heesoo. Dojin knew that this would make his manager extremely happy, but he really wanted the two to relax together. He had a gift for the couple, it was two plane tickets to a resort in Hawaii. He didn’t know when he was gonna give the tickets to them, but he knew he had to do it before they leave the town they’re performing in.

Heesoo was at the front desk getting his key card and room number when Dojin stood next to him. “Alright, I’ll relax tonight master. Please just focus on preparing for tomorrow. Like you said, we have a long day tomorrow.” He said as he got his key and walked off to the elevator.

Dojin watched him walk away and sighed. “Oh Heesoo.” he said under his breath while shaking his head. 

Heesoo had arrived to his room and unlocked the door, walking in and setting his stuff down by the door. The room wasn’t anything fancy, it had a queen bed, a bathroom, and a pretty good sized TV.

He sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone, clicking on his boyfriend’s contact. He pressed the facetime icon and waited for him to pick up.

Dojun answered after two rings and was greeted by Heesoo’s sweet smile. “Hey handsome. How was your trip?” The older male asked.  
Heesoo leaned back on the bed and sighed. “It was pretty boring, but I slept through most of it.” He replied with a soft laugh. “But what about you? What have you been up to since I left?” He asked while he rolled over on his stomach with his phone in front of him.

The older male yawned and looked like he was ready to pass out. “I’ve just been laying in bed watching your show.” He chuckled knowing that Heesoo liked it when they watched it together. 

Heesoo pouted. “Hey! I told you to wait till I got home to watch it!” He pouted as his cheeks puffed out a bit. 

Dojun chuckled. “I’m just kidding darling. All I’ve been doing all day was getting files ready for tomorrow.” a low yawn was followed shortly after his reply.

The younger male nodded. “Do you have a lot of work to do tomorrow?” he asked. He had noticed that his lover looked tired and was ready to go to bed, he knew he shouldn’t keep him up on a work night. “Never mind that question, go get some rest.” He stated. 

Dojun let out a low chuckle as he looked at him on his phone. “I’m not that tired. I wanna talk to you for a little longer before I go to sleep.” He mumbled.

Heesoo smiled lightly as he kicked off his shoes at the end of the bed. “Alright then, for a few more minutes. Then I want you to go to sleep, it’s important” He replied.

The older male just nodded with a small chuckle. “Alright. What time do you have to wake up tomorrow for rehearsal?” He asked.

“Around nine. I always have to get master up since he never wants to get up that early. The other band members sometimes have to help too.” He giggled.

Dojun found this funny and began laughing. “Yeah that’s Dojin for you. He’s always been like that.” He gushed.

“It’s not funny! He’s a real pain in my ass in the morning you know! I’m just glad I don’t have to share a hotel room with any of those idiots.” Heesoo grunted. He was usually the first person to wake up in the morning to make sure everyone was getting up. He found this extremely annoying but he delt with anyway. He would have to come up with creative ways to wake them up sometimes. For example, he would pour water on their heads, hit them with a pillow, or even had to bang cooking utensils together to wake them up.

Dojun calmed down from laughing and sighed. “Well I wish you luck to that. I know how cranky he can be in the mornings.” He spoke in a tired tone, almost like he was gonna fall asleep right then and there.

“Alright sleepyhead, i’m gonna let you go to sleep. I’ll text you in the morning, I love you.” Heesoo happily said as he watched his sleepy boyfriend’s eyes close. 

Dojun’s messy hair covered most of his face, but you could see a small smile formed on his lips. “I love you too, goodnight handsome.” He said before hanging up the phone. Obviously he passed out right after they hung up, that was expected of him.

Heesoo plugged in his phone before changing into his sleep wear and crawled into bed. He shut off the lights and crawled under the covers, beginning to make himself comfortable. 

He closed his eyes and began to think about what it would be like with a world without Dojun by his side. Call him clingy, but that seemed like the worst thing that could happen to him. He found someone who respects him and actually loves him for who he is, he doesn’t care that he’s a beta. That meant the world to him. Soon after his thoughts began to fade, he fell asleep peacefully that night.

…  
The next day, everyone in the band was at the venue where the concert was gonna be held at. They were there for early set up and rehearsal, they would always make sure they were prepared before a show.

Heesoo was backstage tuning his guitar while humming a soft melody to himself until Dojin walked over to him with his hands in his pockets. “You ready for tonight?” He asked as he leaned against the wall.

The younger male nodded. “I’m getting there. But we should be fine.” He replied as he set his guitar down in his case.

Dojin sighed. “Did you hear anything from Hyung lately?” He asked in almost a nervous tone. He never really texted his own brother so he would always have to ask Heesoo.

Heesoo nodded. “Yeah, he called me this morning while he was walking into his building. He said he really needs to get something in his office but he won’t tell me what.” He babbled.

Of course Dojin knew what it was, he was grabbing the engagement ring that had kept at his work just so Heesoo wouldn’t find it. 

The Raven haired male just smiled while he saw the look of confusion growing on Heesoo’s face. “What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?” He asked while one of his eyebrows raised.

“Nothing. Sorry I was just thinking of something.” Dojin apologized. “But anyway, I came over here to give you something.” He mentioned as he pulled two small tickets from his pocket.

Heesoo looked at the tickets then back at him. “What are these for?” He asked still not being able to see what they fully were.

The older male held out the tickets in his hand. “They’re two plane tickets to a resort in Hawaii.” He claimed. “You and Hyung look like you two need some time together, you both are constantly working so this is like a thank you gift. Since you’ve done so much for me.” 

Heesoo’s eyes widened as he stared at the tickets in his hand. “M-Master I can’t take this. You know I can just pay for all of this myself.” He stuttered, not taking his eyes off of them. 

Dojin rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for him to take the tickets. “I already booked you two in the resort. Hyung knows about this, I just have to give you two the tickets. Now cmon, you two need this.” He smiled.

Heesoo slowly took the tickets from him and placed them in the small pocket in his guitar case. “Thank you Master. I’ll make sure to pay you back.” He bowed.

Dojin quickly shook his head. “No no, there’s no need for that. I’m going on vacation with Byul and Hyesung as well. So please don’t stress about this.” He explained while he tilted his head to the side slightly.

Heesoo sighed. “Alright, thank you again master!” He happily thanked him as he bowed once again. 

The older male nodded. “Of course, now we should get ready, we go live in about an hour, so we better hurry.” He laughed before walking off into the dressing rooms.

Heesoo nodded and followed him back to the dressing room where he was swarmed by hair stylists and fashion designers. This was a part that Heesoo didn’t like very much since they would want everything on their body to be perfect, but he only assumed that it was their job to make everything perfect.

....

Dojun was sitting at his desk while he finished up some paper work before he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked to see who it was and it was his lover, so he quickly picked up. “Hey, you ready for your big show? I heard that there was gonna be a lot of people there.” He mentioned as he leaned back in his office chair.

You could hear the crowd cheering in the background while Heesoo tried to speak. “Yeah! As you can probably hear, there is already a lot of people showing up.” He laughed nervously.

“You got this, you guys always look great out there. Especially you.” He commented while a small smile grew on his lips.  
Heesoo sighed through the phone. “You’re too sweet to me! But I almost forgot to tell you, Master gave me the tickets to Hawaii. How come I didn’t know about this till now?” he asked in a teasing manor.

“We didn’t tell you till now because we both knew you wouldn’t like the fact that someone else bought something for you.” He chuckled while he tapped the pen between his fingers onto the desk. 

You could hear the crowd getting louder in the background as Heesoo spoke. “You guys suck!” He teased before Dojin signaled Heesoo to get off the phone. “Shit, I gotta go. I hope you’ll watch us! Bye, I love you.”

Dojun rubbed the side of his head. “Of course I’ll be watching you guys. Goodluck, I love you too.” He said right before they hung up.

Dojun already had the livestream pulled up on his computer while he was finishing up the left over work he had before he could leave. He wanted to leave early enough to make dinner before Heesoo got home. 

Heesoo and the band started playing while Dojun had just finished up the work that needed to be done. He opened one of his drawers and grabbed the small red box that contained the engagement ring he was planning on giving Heesoo that night. He opened the box and looked at the ring as he heard Heesoo mixed in with Dojin’s vocals, he really did enjoy hearing his boyfriend’s voice. Heesoo never really sang that often, but when he did, it sounded like angels to Dojun. 

He heard a knock at his door and sighed, closing and slipping the small box into his pocket. “Come in.” He yelled.

One of his assistants walked in with a small stack of papers. “Sorry to interrupt Mr Park, but here are the papers to sign off the Beta perfume for store use.” He announced as he handed him the papers.

Dojun skimmed through the words and quickly signed them off, that was the only easy part about his job. “When will they be available in stores?” He asked.

The man fixed his posture and cleared his throat. “They said by Monday of next week sir.” He replied as he politely held his hands in front of him. That was something his assistant always did, he was one nervous fellow. 

The older male nodded. “Alright, thank you.” He ended before he turned his attention back to the show. His assistant left while Dojun watched the rest of the stream witch took about an hour.

After the show, Heesoo immediately called his boyfriend. “You looked great out there.” Dojun spoke so after he answered the call.

The younger male was out of breath from all of the singing but he still managed to get words out. “Thank you! Did you get home yet?” He asked as the loud cheering of the crowd faded down since he walked into another room.

Dojun sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Not yet, I’ll be leaving here in a few minutes. I wanted to watch the performance before I left.” He replied.

Heesoo chuckled. “Pfft, stop you’re making me blush.” He teased while you could hear him packing his things up in the background. “We’re getting on the bus soon, so hopefully you’re not asleep by the time I get home.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be asleep. I have a little gift for you when you get home.” The older male replied happily. He was beyond excited to propose to Heesoo, the moment he had been waiting two years for is finally happening. 

Heesoo sighed happily. “A gift? Baby you know how I feel about gifts.” He claimed while he had an exhausted tone.

Dojun chuckled. “It’s like a gift for both of us, don’t worry.” he replied in a soft tone. “Just hurry up and get home, it’s gonna be a long three hour ride so get some rest.” 

Heesoo giggled. “Alright alright, Just wait for me okay? Try not to fall asleep old man.” He teased.

“I’ll wait for you, don’t worry. I have a feeling that we’re gonna be up for a little longer than our usual schedule.” He responded in a flirty tone.

You could tell Heesoo got flustered since he stayed quiet for a moment. “I like the sound of that.” He said while bitting his lip. “Shit, I have to go handsome, I’ll see you when I get home. I love you.” He said before hanging up. 

“I love you too.” He replied right before the call ended. He stood up and grabbed his stuff, making sure that the ring was still in his pocket. He walked out of his office and went into the elevator, bringing him to the main floor. He waved to the reception lady at the desk before greeting his driver.

The chauffeur opened the back door and smiled. “Hello Mr. Park, How was your day today?” He asked as he gotten into the drivers seat, getting ready for the hour long drive back home.

“It was pretty busy, but I have the next two weeks off so I suppose it was worth it.” He replied as he took out his phone to look at any news he’d missed. 

The driver nodded as he started the car and got onto the main roads, heading over to the dreaded highway four. Dojun never had gotten nervous about these roads since he trusted his drivers. But for some reason, he had an odd feeling about that night. 

The first thirty minutes of the car ride was pretty peaceful. Dojun listened to the radio that was playing quietly in the background while he fiddled with the tiny red box in his pocket. He noticed that it began to rain pretty heavily, but he didn’t mind it. He liked the sound of rain and how calm it sounded. Rain was perfect until lightning and thunder ruin it’s calmness, causing a storm. But that didn’t happen at that moment, everything was so peaceful.

As the rain poured onto the vehicle, Dojun was staring out the window and was looking at all the cars passing by on that rainy night. He felt pretty relaxed even though he was on highway four, where thousands of accidents happen. But yet, he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He was never one to worry much about small things like that since he trusted his drivers.

His chauffeur glanced at him through the rear view mirror and smiled. “Straight home sir? I bet you’re excited to see Heesoo.” He asked as he put his eyes back on the road.

Dojun nodded. “Yes, straight home please. I have to get ready to prepare dinner for Heesoo so I can propose.” He happily replied as he took the box out of his pocket once again. 

The man smiled. “Congrats! I wish you the best of luck, Heesoo is one lucky guy.” He exclaimed as he tapped his finger on the steering wheel. Traffic was pretty busy that night since it was Friday, everyone was either going home or leaving out of town.

Dojun looked down at the ring and traced his finger on the diamond, feeling its small curves. “Thank you. I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one here sir, I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” He laughed as he closed the box, placing it back into his pocket.

“I agree on that last part, Heesoo is one hell of a bassist.” He replied with a soft laugh. The two men were laughing together until suddenly, there was a semi that drove into the meridian and onto the opposite lane of traffic. The bright headlights of the semi flashed in front of the vehicle they were driving.

There was no time to think. There was no time to scream. There wasn’t even time to swerve away. All that could be heard from the two vehicles was screeching of metal on metal, resulting in a huge crash. Everything went blank for Dojun.

…

Heesoo was laughing with his band while they were on the bus, telling jokes and stories that they experienced on tour that year. Heesoo felt his phone buzzing and calmed down from his laughter. “Hold on guys, let me take this.” He mentioned as the bus went quiet. Dojin’s phone was going off as well, but heesoo didn’t think anything of it. “Hello?” He answered.

“Hello, is this Yoon Heesoo?” a woman’s voice asked urgently. She sounded out of breath like she was running a marathon. Heesoo first thought that this woman had the wrong number.

Heesoo sighed. “Yes, this is he. Who is this?” He asked as he looked at the time. It was close to midnight, why would a random number call at such a late hour?

The woman’s tone saddened. “Mr Park Dojun has been transferred to our hospital and is now in the ICU. He has been in a terrible car accident on highway four. You will receive more information if you come down here. You were on the top of his Emergency contact list” She explained. “Are you able to make it here?” She asked urgently.

Luckily, they were just entering town as he had gotten the phone call. “Oh my god… I’ll be there as soon as possible.” he quickly responded. “Is he okay? He’s alive right?!” He asked with a shaky tone. He was living his worst nightmare, he didn’t even wanna believe what was happening at that moment. 

“The surgeons are working on him right now, you’ll be given an update on him as soon as we get one.” She replied. Heesoo just hung up as warm tears fell down his cheeks.

Heesoo looked over at Dojin, he had the same exact look of fear in his eyes. He had gotten the same phone call as heesoo did. “Heesoo.. Did you-”

He was cut off. “Yeah. I know. Dojun was in an accident.” He said as he slumped down in the bus seat, hugging his knees to his chest and began to sob. Had he really lost his soulmate already? So many questions were running through his head, he was just hoping that this was all a bad dream that he could wake up from. But the sad truth was that it wasn’t, all of this was indeed real.

Dojin quickly went up to the bus driver and told him to speed to the emergency room. They got to the emergency room shortly after they arrived into town. Heesoo was the first one off the bus and into the ER, frantically asking for his boyfriend.

He was greeted by Dojun’s parents, meanwhile his siblings stayed at home due to how late it was. Heesoo immediately hugged his mother and sobbed into his shoulder, not being able to speak a single word.

“Shh.. I know darling. We’re hoping for the best, we haven’t gotten an update quite yet.” Dojun’s mother said as he was fighting back his own tears. 

While Heesoo was crying with his mother, Dojin was yelling at the nurses to get an update. He was afraid of losing the one person he looked up to. “Can’t you just go in the OR and ask for an update? I Know how this shit works.” He yelled out of frustration.

The nurses knew how bad of a condition he was in, but they needed to know for sure to tell the family what was going on so they didn’t reveal anything yet. 

“Sir please calm down. We’ll give you an update as soon as we get one.” One of the nurses said as she was trying to calm him down. 

Dojin just shook his head and placed a hand on Heesoo’s back. “I’ll be right back, i’m gonna go have a cigarette. Mom, please help him calm down.” He said quietly before walking out of the ER.

Heesoo and his mother sat down on the small chairs they had in the waiting room. Heesoo was beginning to calm down so he could speak, but he was still shaking like a small dog. “W-What the h-hell even happened on that highway.” He stuttered out in a low tone.

Dojin’s mother sighed heavily. “The police said that there was a drunk driver who crossed the meridian and got on the opposite lane of traffic. They were going about 75 miles per hour when they hit the SUV Dojun was in.” He explained while he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. “His driver didn’t make it. He was the first one hit.” 

Heesoo still had tears running down his face as he brought his knees up to his chest, feeling a heavy pain in his heart that he couldn’t explain. He knew he was losing apart of him that he would never get back, he didn’t want to believe it though. 

“What if Dojun doesn’t make it..?” Heesoo asked as he looked at the older male comforting him. “I-I don’t even know what he looks like right now. Did you see him?” He asked as his voice started to break once again.

His mother slowly nodded. “Honey, I don’t think you want to know what he looked like when he came in on the stretcher. It’s best that you hope for the better, Dojun’s father has the best doctors and surgeons coming to this hospital just for Dojun. They just need to keep him stable.” He sniffled.

Heesoo’s eyes widened as more tears started to form. “Keep him s-stable?” He repeated as he looked down at the cold hospital floor. 

His mother sighed heavily as he rubbed his back. “He stopped breathing on his way to the hospital, but they got a pulse right when they got here.” He explained while more tears formed in his eyes.

“Oh god..I told him not to go. He told me not to worry about things like this happening to him.” The younger male trembled as his face went pale, he looked like he was about to faint at that very moment.

Dojun’s mother saw this and quickly got up. “Honey, stay here. I’m gonna go get you some water, you look pale as a ghost.” he stated before walking away.

Heesoo nodded as he now sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital. He was angry, he just wanted to scream at himself for letting his boyfriend leave when he knew how dangerous the roads were. Even though he shouldn’t be blaming himself on this unfortunate event, he still did.

Dojun’s mother eventually came back with some water in a fome cup. He handed it to heesoo as he sat back down next to him with a small sigh. “Here sweetie, please drink this. We don’t need you passing out on us.” He urged.

Heesoo nodded and took the cup, holding it with both hands. He was still a bit shaky so he was being careful not to drop it. “Thank you.” He replied. 

About an hour later, the surgeon finally walks out the two doors leading from the operating rooms. Heesoo saw that the man had a stressed look on his face, he knew whatever news they were about to get wasn’t good. 

He walked over to them with his hands behind his back. “Mr and Mrs Park?” He asked, making sure he had the right family.

Heesoo and his parents stood up and nodded. “Yes, that’s us.” His mother confirmed as he was still rubbing Heesoo’s back. 

The surgeon sighed. “We have Dojun in the ICU on life support. He’s not able to breathe on his own at the moment since the accident caused the brain stem to be damaged.” he began. “But we’re hoping that with the medication we’re giving him, he’ll pull through. Right now it’s just a waiting game for him to wake up. You may go see him in room two.” He explained as he pointed behind him.

While he listened to the surgeon talk about his condition, he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. The fact that his boyfriend couldn’t even breathe on his own made him sick, He wished so badly that it was him that was in that bed. He didn’t care if it killed him, he just didn’t want the love of his life to be in pain. 

Heesoo, Dojin, and his parents walked into the quiet hospital room that Dojun was currently in. All that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor and the ventilator pumping air into his lungs. He was hooked up to dozens of machines and had a tube in his mouth, forcing air into his lungs. 

Heesoo rushed over to Dojun with tears in his eyes, immediately holding his cold hand in his. He didn’t want to admit it but he knew this was the end. He had never felt so loved and cared for so much in his life, he could never thank him enough for that. 

The younger male started sobbing as he squeezed his hand, hoping that he would just wake up. “Honey, he’ll pull through. We just need to wait for him, that’s all he would want from us.” His mother quietly said as he stood on the other side of the bed, stroking his messy hair out of his unconscious son’s face.

Heesoo began to cry even harder when he heard the words ‘wait for him’. That was one of the last conversations he had with his boyfriend before the crash. He told Heesoo to not worry, and that he'll wait for him. All he could do at this point was do the same for Dojun, he was willing to wait forever just hear hear him talk. Even just one word would mean the world to him.

“H-He told me that he was gonna wait for me to get home. And now, he’s in this hospital bed hooked up to tubes.” The younger male said between sobs. He felt Dojin rub his back as he also had warm tears running down his face.

Dojin sighed heavily as he looked at his dying brother. “Heesoo. Dojun had a surprise for you when you got home.” He blurted out suddenly.

Heesoo looked up at his master with red puffy eyes. “Surprise? What surprise?” he asked while he squeezed Dojun’s hand lightly.

Dojin was fighting back tears as he looked away. “He was gonna propose to you tonight. I don’t know when the next time you will be able to talk to Hyung, but if you get the chance, tell him that I told you.” He choked out.

The younger male felt like his heart stopped, his lover missed the chance to propose because of a drunk driver. This made Heesoo sob harder as he was getting tears on Dojun’s hand. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he already knew his answer. 

After awhile of his continuous sobbing, he lifted his head and looked over at Dojin.”Where’s the ring.” He asked suddenly.

Dojin’s mother looked over at him while he took a deep breath. “It was in his pocket when they crashed. They were able to save it dear, I have to go ask the nurse for it since they took his belongings.” He replied before walking out of the hospital room.

Heesoo nodded before placing a small kiss on Dojun’s cold hand. “Can I have a moment alone with him please? Give me ten minutes. Please.” The younger male practically begged.

Dojin nodded. “Of course, let us know when you’re done.” He said as him as his father left the room as well.

Heesoo scooted closer to the bed, being careful not to step on any cords connected to any machines. He placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb before taking a deep breath. “I don’t know if you’re listening to me or not, but I need you to stay. Don’t you dare think about leaving me.” He trembled as more tears ran down his cheeks. “You can’t. Master told me that you were gonna propose. Of course my answer is yes but you need to pull through.” He sobbed.

Heesoo hoped that he was listening, he had so much to say to him in case he was. His soulmate was slowly fading away in front of him and he didn’t know how to handle something like this.

“I promise you that i’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Don’t think that i’m gonna just give up on you.” He sniffled as he listened to the heart monitor beeping in the background. “I’m so sorry Dojun. I love you so much, please don’t leave me..” He sobbed as he squeezed his hand.

After awhile, he told Dojin and his parents to come back in. His mother had the small red box in his hand and walked over to heesoo with it. “Here darling.” He said in a comforting tone as he held out the box. 

Heesoo took it from him and opened it, revealing the beautiful ring inside. He took it out and slid the ring onto his ring finger, it fit perfectly. 

Before he could say anything, a nurse walked in and knocked in the side of the doorframe. “Excuse me, visiting hours are now ending. You can come back tomorrow morning at six.” She explained as she had his chart in her hands.

Heesoo didn’t wanna leave, but he knew he was being forced. He was gonna come back the earliest he could, making sure not to miss a single day without him. The younger male stood up and wiped his tears before leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on Dojun’s cheek.

Dojin’s mother walked beside Heesoo as he let out a heavy sigh. “Hey, we’ll give you a ride home. Please get some rest tonight honey.” He said as they were nearing the exit of the hospital.

Heesoo just nodded as he was too exhausted to speak. His brain was in a place where it shouldn’t be, he was stuck.

…

The next day rolls around and Heesoo was at the hospital as soon as visiting hours opened. He barley got any sleep that night but he didn’t care. He was more focused on seeing his soon to be husband.

Heesoo quickly walked into the room he was in after the nurses and doctors ran their morning tests. Of course Dojun didn’t move an inch since the last time Heesoo saw him, though the younger male really wished that there would be a sign of brain function. 

He sat down in the same spot he sat the previous day, almost immediately holding his cold hand. He spent most of that day sitting with him, staring at the heart monitor as it beeped quietly. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, he didn’t even move out of the chair he was in until they took Dojun to run more scans. Dojun’s family came by to visit with him, but they would soon leave after an hour or so to get some rest.

It was getting pretty late and Heesoo saw what time it was, visiting hours were ending once again. He was getting his stuff ready to leave until one of the major doctors walked in. “Hello, you must be Heesoo?” he assumed.

Heesoo quickly nodded. “Yes sir, that’s me. Is there any updates?” He asked as he squeezed Dojun’s hand.

The man nodded. “Yes actually, we have some good news. There were signs of brain function today while we took him for his scans. The MRI showed that his brain is slowly starting to heal itself, but we’re predicting he’s gonna be unconscious for at least a few months.” He explained as he pushed up his glasses.

Heesoo let out a sigh of relief as a small smile grew on his lips. “Oh thank god.. Thank you so much.” He bowed before the doctor left the room. He looked over at Dojun and smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. 

He felt as if he could go get some rest that night since he had been running on only a few hours of sleep. He felt more relaxed that his now fiance was gonna be okay. Or so he thought. 

…

It was around three in the morning when Dojin called Heesoo in a panic. He frantically explained that he was on his way to the hospital since Dojun had gone into Ventricular fibrillation and was shaking profusely. 

Heesoo rushed to the hospital, meeting Dojin and his family in the waiting room. “Is Dojun gonna be okay?!” He asked as he urgently looked around the hospital, seeing stressed out nurses and doctors, all running the same way. 

Dojin’s mother had a saddened look on her face as he approached him. “Honey, I don’t think he’s gonna make it.” He said as tears emerged in his eyes.

The younger male shook his head as he had a puzzled look on his face. “W-What? Please tell me you’re joking. The doctors told me the other day that he was gonna be okay.” Heesoo didn’t wanna believe what he was hearing. 

“They’ve been preforming CPR for the past thirty minutes, there has been no sign of him coming back.” His mother trembled before sobbing into his hands. Dojin’s father was comforting him as sobs were heard from the waiting room.

Heesoo’s eyes widened, already feeling sick to his stomach. “No..This can’t be happening..” He mumbled as he felt his legs go weak, causing him to stumble back and sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. 

Heesoo knew he was losing him and felt the pain hit his heart like a punch in the face. He sat there with tears flowing down his rosey cheeks as Dojin and Hyesung sat next to him. They were all crying in that waiting room, everyone knowing that this was it.

They sat there for about an hour before one of the doctors came out from the double doors with a saddened expression. “We did everything we could to try and get his heart pumping, but unfortunately, nothing we did helped. I’m sorry, Time of death was 4:30 AM.” The man said as he bowed his head. “You may go in and say your goodbyes.”

Heesoo’s jaw dropped as he began to sob, he was gone. The moment he dreaded was finally here and he didn’t know how to even face it. He wasn’t prepared for something like this to happen.

Dojin’s mother helped Heesoo up as the family walked together to the room that Dojun’s body was in. All the tubes and machines were now removed, you could see his peaceful expression.

Heesoo grabbed his cold hand and sobbed as he saw his soulmate laying in the hospital bed. He knew he wasn’t in pain anymore, that’s what really mattered to him. He will never forget the memories he had with Dojun, they will forever play in his mind.

They spent an hour in the room before they had to take Dojun away. Heesoo didn’t want to let go of him yet, but unfortunately he had too. Once they rolled him away, Heesoo collapsed on the floor and sobbed, crying harder than he ever has before. Dojin’s mother knelt down and comforted the best he could while he rubbed his back. 

“Dojun..” sobbed as he looked down at the engagement ring he still had on his finger. 

From that day on, he knew he was never gonna take that ring off. He promised himself that he would wait for Dojun, just like he waited for him. He didn’t care if he was lonely for the rest of his life, he just wanted to keep his promise to him. And that is what he did.

…

Heesoo was now 75 years old, he never took his ring off since the day his soulmate died. He kept the same apartment he used to share with him, along with his old belongings. He kept his perfumes, they reminded him of how he used to be so dedicated he was to his company that he owned. Call him crazy, but he was so dedicated to keeping his promise. He made sure to do the things that Dojun wanted him to proceed with his career as a bassist for Dojin’s band. Even though he did say that he sucked at it, he still loved to listen to him play. He loved how honest he was with him, that’s one of the best qualities he always admired that about him. He was always so loyal to him, it was the happiest two years of his life and he will forever thank Dojun for that.

Heesoo was walking from his car to Dojun’s gravestone with two red roses on a warm summer day. Roses to Heesoo, represented how beautiful and precious he was to him. Everytime he would go visit, he would make sure to clean his stone, making sure there wasn’t a scuff of dirt on it. 

Heesoo walked up to the grave finally and knelt down on his knees, placing the flowers in front of his grave. “I hope you can hear me. I wish I could hear your beautiful voice again but this will have to do.” He sighed. “I hope you know how much I miss you. I made sure to keep our promise, I Hope you’re doing the same.”

He leaned against the tall Gravestone as he took a deep breath. “You know, Byul wishes that he could’ve seen you when he got older. He works for your company now, i’m very proud of him and I hope you are too darling.” Heesoo had a small smile grow onto his lips. “He’s also very interested in the Beta perfume, even though he is an Alpha.” he laughed to himself.

Heesoo hadn’t visited his grave in a little while, so he spent most of the time catching him up. He never knew if he was listening, but he really hoped his spirit was with him while he spoke to the grave. Sure he looked crazy, but he felt as if he was there with him. 

“Anyways, I hope you’re doing good darling. I hope to be reunited with you soon, I love you so much.” He teared up as he looked at the grave. “Please wait for me.” He choked out before slowly standing up and placed a kiss on his hand, placing it on the stone soon after.

…

The end.

.


End file.
